Happy Victory Day
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Lucius comes home to Harry putting the finishing touches to Voldemort's Victory Day cake, and decides to kiss the chef. See how the rest of the night goes. LM/HP. Slash.


Happy Birthday itachisgurl93! I wrote this for you. And look! It's not a Romance/Hurt/Comfort. *wink* If you recall a certain conversation we had a few months ago. *grin* Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and anyone else reading it.

* * *

**Happy Victory Day**

Harry hummed as he continued to put the icing on the cake, and finishing Voldemort's birthday cake. Well not really his birthday cake but more his victory day cake which happened on his birthday. However, Tom – Voldemort aka the Dark Lord – being a man to throw a tantrum at times, didn't want to celebrate his birthday as it reminded him of his life in the past. So, Harry came up with the idea of celebrating his victory day instead.

Tomorrow would be exactly six years since the dark side won the war and the start of a better wizarding world.

The war had been going strong towards the end of Harry's seventh year, so much that barely anyone left their homes in fear of being attacked. Harry had been having nightmares left and right, Hermione and Ron could barely get through to him when he was in the middle of one, and yet the night he graduated – Hogwarts was home to a bunch of Aurors that night – Harry found himself falling in love with a certain blonde that was without question on the dark side.

No, not Draco. But his father, Lucius. There had been something about him that Harry hadn't noticed in his previous years, and the way the older man stared back at him had Harry shivering.  
Something had compelled him to go to the man and in doing so, he had only gotten more attracted the closer he got.

Suffice to say it was the beginning of a long, secret seduction between the two. Presents, "accidental" meetings in the middle of Diagon Alley, stolen kisses when they were absolutely alone.

Harry doesn't really remember how, but one moment he had been fighting on the light side and then the next he wasn't. It probably had to do with the one fight in Diagon Alley when Harry had been dueling against Draco when he had seen Mad-Eye attacking Lucius and left Draco to help fight Mad-Eye. It's easy to say that the light didn't take too well to that and Harry was forever on the dark side, but not fighting. Lucius had taken him in, much to the confusion of Draco, and their relationship became public, along with the news that Harry would no longer fight.

A few months later, the war came to an end in the Department of Ministries. It had been surprisingly un-climatic.

* * *

Lucius flooed into his home, dusting himself off, and walked to the kitchen to see Harry standing at the island over a cake. Seeing the tied string on his back, he knew Harry was wearing his 'Kiss the Chef' apron. _'Don't mind if I do,' _he thought smirking. He walked behind him silently and wrapped his arms around him. "Hello love," he purred into his ear.

Harry squeaked in surprise – _'So adorable,'_ he thought – before relaxing into him. "Hello," he said. "What do you think?"

Looking over the younger man's shoulder, he saw a very nice cake, and he knew for a fact that it tasted orgasmic. Harry's deserts were very famous for their tastes. Severus swears up and down that Harry's using magic in them, but after Harry offered for Severus to watch him and taste it afterwards, it was easy to see he didn't. Though, with Severus being stubborn he still says that Harry uses magic. But Harry wasn't bothered by it because he knew that Severus liked his deserts – he had a standing order in for caramel truffles at the beginning of every month and he was the second behind Lucius to try his new deserts he made – and that he was secretly proud of him.

Those two had taken a turn from hated professor and student to a sarcastic and entertaining father and son relationship.

"Very nice. The Dark Lord will love it."

He began nibbling on the spot behind Harry's ear, tasting the sweet skin, and smirked at the moan he got. After years together, he knew where Harry's sweet spots were and used them to his advantage. He wouldn't Slytherin if he didn't.

"Hmm, Luc."

His little kitten arched back into him, practically purring at the attention, and reached back for Lucius to thread his fingers through his hair. Smirking at his reaction, Lucius ground his cock against the younger man's arse and received a groan in return. He loved listening to Harry make such wanton sounds.

"Lucius," Harry whimpered as Lucius' hand lowered over his clothed erection and began to rub him. Wanting him a bit relaxed before he put him through a long few hours, he slipped his hand inside Harry's pants and continued rubbing him, stroking his cock and smearing his precome over him.

Harry's moans and groans were getting louder, his breath panting and his head tipped back to rest on Lucius' shoulder. "You look so fucking good Harry," he whispered in his ear and watched Harry shiver with a dark smile. Oh yeah, Harry was his. His Gryffindor, his little lion, his lover, his slut, his other half…his soon to be husband. "I can just eat you up."

"Fuck!"

Holding Harry up as his body went slack after his orgasm, Lucius cleaned them up and removed Harry's apron before picking him up and carrying him up to their room. He gently laid him down on their bed and felt his body tighten and harden at the image that Harry presented. Debauched innocence. His instincts were telling him to fuck the younger man until he couldn't move for a week. He groaned, and again further hardening as Harry stretched on the bed like a kitten, rubbing his hand over himself.

"Luc?" he asked looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Do you want me?"

'_Silly little kitten,'_ he thought. Of course he wanted him, and the damn minx knew it too as he eyed Lucius' bulge and bit his lip, rubbing himself further. _'Enough.'_

Dragging the chair that sat in the corner of their room to sit in front of the bed, he sat down, his arms resting on the arms of the chair and his legs crossed. Looking as if he was in no rush, and in command. Which he was. "Strip," he ordered.

Harry knew to do as instructed or he would be punished, which was pleasurable, but also meant he couldn't come in the next few hours.

Biting his lip – _'Minx,'_ he growled – Harry stood up off the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders and on to the floor. Lucius' eyes roamed over all the new exposed skin, licking his lips as he would love to get up and taste it, but he kept himself in his seat and let his eyes continue to roam; enjoying the nice delicate blush that came to Harry's cheeks. No matter how long they've been together, and all the things they've done, Harry could still blush at the simplest of heated stares and for that Lucius was grateful.

Harry let his hands run down his abs, knowing Lucius loved it, and finally came to rest on his jeans. His fingers dipped in and out under the fabric before he snapped the button open, slowly unzipping the metal teeth and showing that he was going commando. The younger man's cock sprang forth and Lucius watched with baited breath as he turned around and finally let the blue fabric drop, showing those glorious white globes.

Lucius couldn't keep the gasp from leaving him, he really loved Harry's pale bubble butt. "Gorgeous," he whispered and again watched a blush come to Harry's cheeks when he turned back around.

"What now?"

"Let me look at you," he said and roamed his eyes over the beautiful figure in front of him. Harry was gorgeous, and didn't even know it. His pale skin covered lean muscles that had a few scars here and there, his beautiful penis was hard again and standing tall. Harry's hips flared a bit, hips that Lucius loved leaving his handprints on. His pink nipples were hard little nubs that Lucius seriously wanted between his teeth, in his mouth. Lucius loved the sounds that came from Harry's mouth when he played with them. A fond memory of the one night Lucius spent a whole hour playing with Harry's nipples came to mind. Easy to say that Harry wasn't coherent the rest of that night.

Pouty lips that were pillow soft and eyes that just left Lucius breathless, even during the first time he saw him in the book store before his second year. _'Perverted thought,'_ he thought to himself while he twirled his finger and watched Harry turn back around. Long slender back curved into his glorious pale bubble butt that Lucius oh so loved. Many times he's waken Harry up by nibbling on it. Slim legs into hard calves and arched feet. "Beautiful," he couldn't help but whisper.

"Luc?"

"Crawl on the bed Kitten."

Harry bent over and crawled on the bed, his delectable arse on display. Oh yes he loved that arse. "Turn over."

He turned to lay on his back, his legs automatically bending and spreading so that everything was on display for him. _'That's right Kitten.'_

"Touch yourself."

Biting his lip again which was making his lips redder and more pouty, Harry skimmed his fingers over his nipples, his breath hitching. _'That's it Kitten, play with your nipples.' _He rolled his nipples between his fingers, pulling them and making them harder. Oh his back was arching nicely, precum leaking from his tip. "How does it feel Kitten?" he asked low and slow.

Harry groaned at his question and voice, pulling harder. "So good," he whispered.

"I bet it'd feel better if you move your hand lower."

He plucked his nipples one more time before lowering his hands, over his abs and around his cock. It stood a bit red and hard, Harry looked like he really needed to come. Harry accioed the lube as he wasn't in the mood to move and put some on his hand. "Stroke yourself," Lucius instructed, uncrossing his legs a bit because he too was rock hard at this point.

Harry did as told, slowly working his hand up and down, his panting filling the room, the sound of flesh slapping flesh joining. Lucius' eyes watered to remind him to blink as he stared, his eyes never leaving the working hand. Harry's whimper was almost Lucius' undoing.

"Can…can I please go lower?"

"Is that what you want my little lion?" He completely ignored how breathless he sounded just then and Harry was too far gone to notice.

"Yes," he gasped as he ran his thumb over his sensitive head.

Lucius just nodded for his answer and anticipation filled his core as Harry's limber little fingers moved lower, rimming his pink puckering hole that was practically begging to be fucked. He couldn't keep his groan silent as Harry slowly pressed a finger into himself. He was so beautiful.

"More Kitten," he practically begged while he vanished his robes and unzipped his pants, slowly stroking himself to the show in front of him.

Harry pushed in another finger to join the first, those two fingers pistoning inside him. Lucius knew when Harry found his pleasure spot when Harry screamed and his back arched. _'So good Kitten,'_ he thought fondly but out loud he instructed, "Play with your nipples."

Fingers from his other hand quickly found his pink nipples and Lucius was finding it hard to stay where he was with Harry's wanton noises filling the room loudly. "Fuck! Luc please!"

"Please?"

"Yes! Ugh," his hips bucked faster as his fingers constantly pushed on his prostate.

"Add another," Lucius growled as his eyes dark with lust, practically black, watched Harry. He watched the way he arched and pulled and pinched his nipples. And those fingers, those three fingers thrusting up into his begging hole.

"Luc."

"Harry."

"I swear on Merlin if you don't get over here, I'm going to go find Rabastan and Rodolphus."

A snarl left him at the mention of those Lestrange brothers being anywhere near _his_ Harry and his eyes darkened further. Not even noticing Harry's inhale of breath when he looked at him, he charged further. Yanking Harry's fingers out of himself, he replaced them with his cock, ramming into Harry without a pause.

"Agh!"

Lucius paused and looked down at Harry, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips before he interlaced his fingers with Harry's and raised them to grab the headboard. "Lucius?"

"Hold on," he ordered and pulled out before thrusting forward quick and hard, having leverage from the headboard to add power.

Harry screamed as Lucius rammed into him, right onto his prostate.

Lucius set a pace hard, quick, and so powerful Harry thought he was seeing galaxies behind his eyes. Hitching his legs up to wrap around Lucius' waist, he screamed a silent scream as his position sent Lucius deeper. "Ugh Lucius!"

"Fuck, Harry, you're mine." His lips were everywhere, his teeth leaving marks all over his neck in a possession that only pushed Harry further to his climax.

"Yes," he gasped, "Luc, I'm going to come."

"Come," Lucius ordered. He groaned as he felt Harry climax, his muscles squeezing him so tightly it took everything for him not to come.

Looking down at Harry, he softly smiled at the panting man under him. Releasing Harry's hands, he trailed his hands down Harry's sides, feeling the sweaty smooth skin before placing his hands in the right position for a move he was about to try. He remembered hearing about the move and in his lust filled mind, he wanted to do it.

Pushing his hips further into Harry, pushing on his prostate, he flipped Harry around in one smooth move so he landed on his knees.

The sudden movement had Lucius groaning as it was taking everything he had to not just start slamming into Harry again until he came. No, he couldn't do that. He had to make Harry come again. Though, from the way Harry just screamed, his cock going from limp to hard in a split second, he didn't think it would take long.

"Lucius," he pant, "what…whe-"

"I've always wanted to do that," he murmured as he trailed kisses down his neck, trailing down his back and over his shoulder blades. He slowly started to move into Harry, his thrust sharp but slow and deliberate. "Mine, mine, mine," he whispered in a chant as he wrapped his body completely around his younger lover, basking in the sounds coming from him.

He could feel his climax coming, it was building in him and the heat, Merlin the heat was everywhere. Lucius could feel Harry's pleasure rising along with him, their magic intertwining in the air around them. Lucius' hand lowered to wrap around Harry's cock, precum dripping and his cock pulsing. "Fuck," he heard Harry mumble into the bed, one of his hands coming down to join Lucius', their joined hands both stroking Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry."

The pleasure was climbing, building, and he knew it was going to come down hard. He tightened his arm around Harry's waist, his face in the crook of Harry's neck as he filled his senses with him. Everything was Harry; he needed, wanted him to come again. "Harry," he whispered and growled deep in his chest as Harry's orgasm came, his muscles clamping down on his cock, pushing Lucius to join him.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open as he felt fingers trail over his skin, bringing goosebumps, before he closed them again. He buried deeper into the pillow under his head and cracked open one eye to look at Lucius who was leaning up on one elbow and trailing the fingers from his other hand over his back, his hip, and his arse. He knew without looking that he had a few bruises.

Lucius has been possessive of him since the first day – he was a Malfoy after all and Malfoys were nothing but possessive over what they thought was there – so it wasn't uncommon for Harry to leave the bedroom, or wherever Lucius happened to drag him over to in a moment of possessiveness. And he always trailed his hands over them when they lied in bed, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction, but also pained from hurting him. Harry didn't care, he actually liked the bruises. Not to say he wanted them all the time, but when he did get them, and he could feel them darkening as he laid there, he basically wore them with pride. Showing that he was wanted and cherished.

He remembered the first time Severus, who quickly became a father figure when he changed sides in the war, saw the bruises. It had been the day he had been over to watch Harry make his desserts to see if he used magic. Harry never worked in robes, but wore muggle jeans and t-shirt with an apron. So, the bruises on his wrists in the shape of hands had been on display, along with the few bruises on his neck. He even had seen the ones on his hips when Harry had reached up for a bowl and his shirt had ridden up. To say Severus had been shocked was an understatement. The man practically flipped a switch and turned into a mother hen.

Fussing over his bruises, shoving healing potions down his throat, wanting to know how much pain he was in, demanding to know where he could find Lucius so he and Remus could go kill him. Harry had just stood there looking at him with a smile before telling the man to calm down when he finally took a breath.

"Marry me Harry."

Jerking from his thoughts, he glanced up at Lucius who was still running his fingers over his bruises, and saw him staring down at him.

"Hmm," he said as he repositioned himself so his head was turned more to Lucius and not half of it in the pillow, "now why would I do that?"

"Because you want to," Lucius replied back.

"I don't know Lucius," he said, trying not to purr under the hand that Lucius was running down his spine. "Rabastan and Rodolphus made me an offer earlier today." He smirked at the darkening in Lucius' eyes.

"Oh I bet they did."

"What are you offering?"

"Room and board in the manor, opportunity to tease Draco further about being his stepfather, and then of course there is the all access to my cock."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way," he said and moved the closing arm to Lucius so he could trail his finger over the silk sheet that covered the man's cock, smiling when the older man softly moaned, "how can I refuse?"

"You can't," Lucius said.

Chuckling, he trailed his hand to behind Lucius' neck and pulled him down so they were face to face on the pillow. "Then I guess my answer's yes," he said and kissed Lucius' smug grin right off his face.

* * *

**_The following day…Victory Day!_**

Harry and Lucius flooed into Riddle Manor to be greeted by one of Tom's house elves. "Hello Blinky," Harry smiled, "I have the cake for you."

He handed the cake to the little elf who looked ready to collapse as the size of the cake was massive, but he knew better than to try and help the elf. Plus, he had already put a feather weight charm on the cake so it didn't crush the poor thing.

"Thank you Master Potter sir, the celebration is right outside." And with that the elf popped away with the cake.

They made it outside to see the celebration already underway. Kids were running around, chasing each other, adults were gathered around in groups talking. There were a few elves running a few barbeques. Harry still couldn't get over how much the Dark Lord and the other purebloods loved barbeques as soon as they were introduced to it. He distinctly remembered Fred and George hosting one during the dead of winter two years ago, and people even showed up for it.

Speaking of Fred and George, they came bounding over as soon as they saw them. "Hello Harry," they said and wrapped him in a hug, ignoring Lucius' glare. "Where have you been you naughty boy?"

"Oh, you know, getting some exercise in before pigging out on food." His smirk and heated glance at Lucius didn't escape their notice which had them grinning brightly at him.

"That's our Harry," Fred said and smirked when Lucius' arm suddenly snapped out to wrap around Harry's waist.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius asked changing the subject.

"Oh, Mr. Delectable is over-" George started.

"-talking with the Dark Lord and Severus," Fred finished.

Harry smiled as the twins had been chasing Draco for a while now and he knew it was only time before Draco caved to them.

"I'm going to go say hi," he said and moved out from Lucius' arms.

He made his way over, saying hi to a few people along the way. By the time he made it over, Draco had moved on to somewhere else, however Ron, Neville, Luna, and Remus were with Severus and Tom. He smiled at everyone, giving them a hug, minus Tom. The man might have lightened up over the years, and gained a lover but that didn't mean everyone was open to touching the man.

"How are you Harry?" Neville asked.

"Fine, just got here with the cake."

"I'm sure it's wonderful Harry," Remus said with a smile, standing close to Severus.

"Of course it is," Ron said beaming, "Harry's desserts are the best."

"Thanks mate."

"Anytime."

Harry had to turn away to not let his smile be seen when Tom's arms suddenly snapped out to wrap around Ron's waist, much like Lucius' had earlier. There was something to say about Slytherins and their possessiveness, and it seemed stronger if their lover was Gryffindor.

Hell, all he had to do was look at Severus and Remus' relationship. Remus had told him they've been on and off since their fifth year in Hogwarts, and from what he's been told, even during the times they weren't together Severus showed strong signs of possessiveness whenever someone got too close to Remus.

He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and smiled. "Well hello Rabastan and Rodolphus."

"Harry," Rabastan said, "when are you going to leave that blondie-"

"-and get together with men who can show you a really good time," Rodolphus finished.

They and Fred and George were so alike it wasn't funny.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but it'll be some time before that happens."

"But Harry," they whined and Harry chuckled, yelping when he was suddenly torn from their arms and into another pair of arms.

"Lucius," he said with a slap to his shoulder, though it wasn't hard at all, "don't scare me like that."

"Sorry love," he said absently while glaring over his head at the Lestrange brothers who were grinning at him. "I think it's time we announced our news don't you?"

Harry knew the question was rhetorical. "Sure."

"What news?" Remus asked.

"Harry and I are engaged." It wasn't exactly how he would have wanted to announce it, especially with the way Lucius was still glaring at the Lestrange brothers, but it was out there already and he wasn't really surprised it was announced in a fit of possessiveness.

"Congratulations!" Ron cheered.

Congratulations continued going around, and Harry was in the middle of talking with Neville and Luna when he heard Lucius "kindly" telling the Lestrange brothers to keep their hands off his fiancé and to cease lusting after him.

"Love," he called.

"Yes?" Lucius said.

"They're straight."

Lucius blinked at him while the Lestrange brothers grinned and walked away to their _female_ dates. "What?"

"They. Are. Straight."

"But-"

"They only do that to get a rise out of you."

"You gotta admit its fun," Neville said with a smirk.

"Oh," Lucius said, straightening his robes and rubbing away imaginary dirt before saying, "I knew that."

"Of course you did love," Harry said with a smile and was going to turn back to Neville and Luna before he remembered something. "Oh and Luc?"

"Yes love?"

"Severus and Remus want to speak to you." He silently chuckled at the nervous expression on Lucius' face before he could school it.

"About?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He knew what it was about alright. "They didn't say much. I think I heard them muttering about something though."

Lucius cleared his throat while looking around. "They in the manor?"

"Yes."

They watched Lucius head for the manor and Harry turned back to Luna and Neville. "What did they want to talk about?" Neville asked.

"Something about not bothering to ask them for permission, and I have new bruises, so that may come up."

"Ah."

Harry wasn't too worried, but whatever did happen to Lucius, and he had no doubt that something would with how protective Remus and Severus were of him, he was prepared to nurse Lucius back to health and then ride him till he had to nurse him back to health again.

After all, he had all access to Lucius' body.

**The End.**

* * *

**I apologize if the ending sucked, but it was all I got. So, I hoped you enjoyed the story and again...Happy Birthday itachisgurl93!**


End file.
